Mozart Cake
Description Ingredients For the Cake Batter: *4 large eggs, separated *1/2 cup granulated Sugar *3/4 cup flour, plus *1 tablespoon Flour *1/2 cup Cornstarch, plus *1 tablespoon Cornstarch *1/2 teaspoon Baking Powder For chocolate Ganache Filling: *2 cups Heavy Cream, divided *1 1/4 cups good quality milk Chocolate Chips (8 oz) *1 (4 ounces) good quality semisweet Chocolate bar, grated, divided use *2 tablespoons unsalted Pistachios, finely chopped For Decorations: *1 (7 ounces) package Marzipan paste or almond paste (you might not use all of it) *green Food Coloring paste (optional) *1 tablespoon unsalted pistachios, finely chopped *3/4 cup Heavy Cream *1 packet Vanilla Sugar (approximately 3/4 Tablespoon) *powdered sugar, to taste only if needed Directions * Beat egg whites until stiff but not dry, adding granulated sugar. * Next, mix in the egg yolks one at a time, just enough to combine. * Sift together flour, baking powder, and cornstarch; gradually & gently fold into the egg mixture to combine - be careful not to deflate the egg whites by overmixing. * Line a large nonstick springform pan with parchment paper and fill with the batter. * Bake in a preheated oven at 350 F (175 C or gas mark 2) for 30 minutes - it will only rise up partway. * Let cool completely. * Meanwhile, heat 1/2 cup of the cream in a small pan over medium-low heat, then stir in the milk chocolate until it melts and is smooth. * Remove pan from heat and let cool for 1 hour at room temperature. * Finely grate the bittersweet chocolate using a microplane grater and divide into two portions. * Beat 1 1/2 cups of the cream until stiff peaks form. * Stir chopped nuts and half (one portion) of the grated chocolate gently into the cooled melted chocolate mixture. * Gently fold together the whipped cream and the cooled melted chocolate mixture until just combined. * Remove ring from springform pan and carefully slice the cake into three even (very thin) layers using a large serrated knife. * Place one cake layer on a large plate, spread with 1/3 of the chocolate ganache, then top with another cake layer, another layer of 1/3 of the ganache, followed by another cake layer. * Spread the remaining chocolate ganache mixture all over the top and sides of the cake. * Chill for 2 hours. * Knead the marzipan(with enough powdered sugar to make it sweet if unsweetened) until well blended. * Place marzipan between two sheets of wax papper and roll out into very flat circle, about the size of your springform pan. * Set a plate on top of the marzipan and use the plate as a guide to cut out a perfect circle; then cut circle into 16 triangles. * Set the marzipan triangles in a spiral around the top of the chilled cake, pressing down slightly so they stick - there should be very narrow gaps between each triangle - if desired, curl up the pointy tips decoratively first. * Coat the sides of the cake with some the remaining grated chocolate. * Beat the remaining 3/4 cups of cream with the vanilla Sugar to taste until stiff peaks form. * Shortly before serving, garnish cake with swirls of the whipped vanilla cream, the remaining chopped nuts, and sprinkle any remaining grated chocolate on top. Other Links See also Category:Austrian Desserts Category:Desserts Category:Recipes category:bittersweet chocolate Recipes category:granulated sugar Recipes category:carob chips Recipes category:milk chocolate Recipes category:powdered sugar Recipes category:food coloring Recipes category:baking powder Recipes category:ultra-pasteurized cream Recipes category:heavy cream Recipes category:egg whites Recipes category:cornstarch Recipes category:yolks Recipes category:chocolate Recipes category:vanilla powder Recipes category:almond Recipes category:Sugar Recipes category:granulated sugar Recipes category:flour Recipes category:cream Recipes category:egg Recipes category:milk Recipes category:Peanut Recipes category:egg Recipes